You're Not Getting Old
by StarTrekked
Summary: <html><head></head>Dean thinks he's getting old, Castiel is there to end the worry. PWP.</html>


Castiel's eyes roved over the body in front of him. The man was facing away from him, his back muscles bare from where he had flung his shirt off, staring into the full length mirror in front of him.

"I'm getting old, Cas!" The man said his shoulders slumping slightly. "36. That's practically middle-aged."

The statement confused Castiel. He was countless millennium's old but neither Dean nor his brother had ever called him 'old'. Perhaps this problem with being 'old' had something to do with the mortality of the Winchester's.

"Dean," Cas' deep voice rumbled in the room "I do not believe you are old." he felt the need to mutter these words as comfort. Comfort was not something he had ever felt the need to use before meeting Dean Winchester. The ability to be comforting was not an Angels virtue.

"36." Dean repeated. "By 36 most men have settled down , got a job, a family. What have I done? Hunted monsters that most sane people don't think exist. Rather than have a family I fuck pretty women and maybe a few men if I feel like it. Losing my looks too." He added lifting his jaw as if to his face in the mirror.

Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on Deans bare shoulder. "You have done many things in your life Dean. You have saved many lives, cared more than I thought possible, and taught e more about myself in the last 6 years than I knew in the rest of my existence." He squeezed Dean's shoulder. "I also think you are rather handsome." Cas added with a smirk.

"Dean chuckled, turning to face the angel, his eyes did not portray the humour in his voice. "Oh Cas, I really don't think you mean that the way I want you too."

He had heard many ridiculous things from Dean Winchester's mouth but this may have topped the list. He took a step forward so he was toe to toe with Dean. Breath mingled between them and Dean's pupils grew wider, Castiel imagined his own had too.

"That depends on the way you want me too." Castiel whispered, at the signal of Deans breath becoming heavier, he leaned in meeting Deans mouth. Hands became hidden in hair, gripping it in handfuls as Deans hands ripped at Castiel's shirt. The heat of Deans mouth moved to Cas' neck as he gripped the hand print he had left 6 years before. He moaned as Dean sucked on his pulse point, his hands finding their way to the jeans Dean always wore. They pulled apart for a second so that they could pull off their trousers. Both men were stood in just their boxers, their hands roaming across each others bodies. The Angels hips bucked into Deans, their erections rubbing together only separated by their boxers. Castiel snapped away their boxers, both moaning at the skin contact.

"OH God, Cas!" Dean stuttered. Cas replied by pushing Dean onto the bed across the room. He kissed down Dean's body, stroking his thighs, and lightly biting across his stomach. He licked a stripe up Dean's cock, one hand holding the base, he took the rest in is mouth. He used his other hand to cup Deans balls. Deans hands tangled into Cas' hair, pulling at it a little as he came into Cas' mouth. "God Cas." He repeated.

Dean melted into the bed as Cas peppered kisses across his torso. He rolled over so he was next to Dean grinning at him. "Good?" he asked, the reply being a breathless "yeah" and a nod. Dean rolled to half lie of Castiel, and kissed him. A hand trailed through his hair as he worked his way down the angels body, sucking at the jutting hipbones.

"You don't have too." Cas said, he was already panting, his erection straining against Dean's chest.

"I know." Dean replied , "But I want too." He separated Castiel's legs so he could lick a line across the angels hole. His tongue licked inside as Cas let out moans and whimpers. Deans thumb pressed at Cas' hole.

"Top drawer there should be some lube, pass it me." Dean commanded as Cas struggled to reach it. When the lube was pressed into Deans palm he screwed off the lid, coating his fingers before gently pressing a finger into Castiel.

"God Cas, you're so beautiful." he whispered as he moved his finger within the man. He curled finger hitting Cas' prostate, making the man cry out and jut his hips.

"More, please Dean." Dean complied to his angels begging, adding a second finger, curling them as he hit the prostate. With his other hand he coated his cock with lube. He removed his fingers, eliciting a whimper from his angel. He entered him, both of them groaning at the contact. Castiel met each of Dean's thrusts, both of them loudly praising the other. Dean's hand wrapped around Cas' cock, rocking with each thrust.

"Come with me, Cas." he said, as he orgasmed inside his angel, Cas following shortly after. Dean rolled off of him, curling up around him, and pulling the angels face towards him for a kiss.

"I love you, Dean." Cas said, wrapping his arms around the man.

"I love you too, Angel."


End file.
